


Rise In Perfect Light (Podfic)

by TheTotallyTori



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallyTori/pseuds/TheTotallyTori
Summary: AU/cannon divergent Aziraphale and Crowley in heaven and throughout history. Treating angels like their own species.Her plans, as they were, did not exempt Her from regret. Not that She would admit to any mistakes of course.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Rise In Perfect Light (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise In Perfect Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071772) by [TheTotallyTori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallyTori/pseuds/TheTotallyTori). 



I - I do not know how to make the pretty embedded HTML player, but I have figured out how Anchor works.

[Anchor Link Chapters 1-3](https://anchor.fm/victoria-radin/episodes/Rise-In-Perfect-Light-eo538d)


End file.
